


"I love you too"

by faithfulSkies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulSkies/pseuds/faithfulSkies
Summary: A Pein x Tobi one shot!WARNING! Contains Smut/Lemon





	"I love you too"

//This one-shot does contain smut/lemon. If you don't like, don't read. SIMPLE//

~Pein’s Pov~

"Why are you still alive? Everyone hates you! Everyone wishes you were dead! Your friends, your family, even your lover! They all just put up with you! You thought they cared about you? Well news flash, they don't! Why don't you all do us a favour and just kill yourself? Go on, do it." 

I stared at the wall in horror. The voices kept repeating themselves. Over and over again and never leaving. 

Jumping back at the sudden voice in my office I looked over to Tobi. He was sitting in the corner, surrounded by scattered pens and paper. “Pein-sama… What’s wrong?” 

I looked at the masked man confused until he pointed to his face. Finally noticing that I had been crying, I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and shook my head “It’s nothing Tobi,”

Watching Tobi get up from the floor and walk towards me, I moved back in my chair. Almost as if I was scared. 

Taking his mask off and placing it down on my table, I looked up into the now visible eyes of my lover. He spoke in a soft voice and he crouched on the floor, looking up at me with worry. “Tell Tobi what’s wrong?”

I don’t know why I told him. Was it the way he looked at me? or perhaps my current venerability, but I still told the man. “You… You wish I was dead, don’t you? Just tell me the truth.”

I could feel more tears welling at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. 

“Tobi would never want Pein to die,” His voice sounded almost broken and he was obviously confused. However, he lent up slowly, cautiously, and kissed me softly. “Because Tobi loves you…”

The tears finally started to roll down my face. I couldn't help it. The man below me was so sweet. Feeling arms wrap around me, I found myself embraced in a hug.

“I love you so much Tobi,” I cursed myself for the way my voice shook, but I clung to the man as he rubbed my back, effectively calming me down.

I frowned as he pulled away, wanting to hold him still. “Pein doesn't need to cry anymore, okay? And if he does, Tobi is here,” I looked up at the man whom held me at arms length and nodded.

Tobi smiled and stood to his full height “Is Pein-sama alright now?” 

I replied with a simple nod and a small smile, watching the man walk back to his corner. Doing similar, I looked back to my desk and began doing paperwork again, my heart a little lighter.

~Tobi’s Pov~

I walked back to the corner I was in before I noticed Pein was crying. Sitting down, I began drawing again. Most of them were crudely draw pictures of the Akatsuki members. 

I kept glancing at Pein every so often to make sure he really was alright. The man seemed to be in an almost endless cycle of read, write and stack. It was amazing and almost tiring to watch as the stack on his left grew shorter and the one on his right, taller.

Looking down at my drawings, I smiled. “Pein-sama! Come and look at Tobi’s drawings!”

I was amazed that he actually stood from his desk and walked over, inspecting each on my drawings. I was unable to stop bouncing giddily.

“Very nice Tobi,” Pein’s voice was music to my ears. I laughed happily and lunged at Pein, hugging him tightly and causing him to fall back. He, however, returned my hug as I buried my face into his chest.

“Pein-sama is warm. Can Tobi stay here?” I snuggled closer to the body below me.

I felt him shift and move to the wall so he could lean against it. “Alright, I don’t see why not.” 

I felt his hands running through my hair and soon found myself asleep.

After what seemed like seconds later, I was awoken with a start. “Huh?”

I looked up and noticed a scowl on Pein’s face “Tobi… you were drooling on me,”

My eyes widen at this and I wipe my mouth, noticing the slight wet patch on the other man's cloak. “Tobi is sorry! Please don’t be mad at me Pein-sama…”

Watching Pein stand up and take his cloak off, I was relieved to hear him, with a sigh, tell me that it was alright. I smiled brightly and got up, walking to Pein and kissing him gently which was happily returned.

Giggling, I pulled away and went back to the mess I made, cleaning it up. “Tobi is going to take his drawings to his room!” 

I picked up my small stack on papers and skipped out of Pein’s office, beginning the small journey to my room.

Finally making it to my room, I dumped the drawings on my bed and walked back out. 

Deciding to wander the hideout for a bit, I noticed that it was oddly quiet. No yelling or fighting. Shrugging I grabbed some dang from the kitchen and walked back to Pein’s office.

"Where is everyone Pein-sama? Tobi didn't hear anything…" I walked towards Pein’d desk, sitting on the ground.

"Most of them are out on missions, Itachi and Kisame are the only ones here except for you and me," Pein responds, taking the last sheet of unfinished paperwork.

Nodding, I smiled sheepishly "So it was a good thing Tobi didn't try to steal from Itachi's secret dango stash..."

Pein sighed “Yes, Tobi. That would have ended badly,” Watching the man place the last sheet of paperwork on the stack, my face lit up. “My desk looks different…”

Nodding at Pein’s statement, I stuck my tongue out. “Tobi agrees. Normally Pein-sama's desk has lots of paperwork on it,” I looked up at Pein questioningly “Why does Pein-sama do so much paperwork?”

The amber-haired man chuckled quietly “It’s my job as leader Tobi,” I nodded slowly at this response, frowning.

"Tobi understands... But Pein is normally too busy to play with Tobi, so Tobi hates paperwork,” I pouted and clung to Pein's arm, looking up at him. 

 "Tobi, all you have to do is ask. I'll stop doing paperwork for a little,” At this, I grinned and hugged him tighter.

"Really? Pein-sama would do that?" 

"Yes, Tobi. Yes, I would" Pein said, prying me off of his arm gently.

Leaning up, I kissed Pein which was eagerly returned. Wrapping my arms around Pein’s neck, I deepened the kiss before pulling away and resting my forehead against his. “I love you,”

Feeling Pein’s hands snake to my waist, I smiled up at him. “I love you too Tobi,” I moved to kiss him again, happy to be able to spend some time alone with the usually emotionless and stoic man.

Felling myself being lifted slightly, I kissed Pein a little rougher than the last time and was happy to have him return it with just as much force.

Felling the man smirking into the kiss, my wrists were suddenly pinned to the wall. Whimpering quietly, I continued to kiss Pein until I ran out of air and my chest seemed to burn.

I pulled away, panting and looked at Pein who whined softly at the loss. "What about Itachi and Kisame?"

"I don't care. Let them hear us,” Hearing this, I smirked and kissed down Pein’s neck, sucking and nibbling as moans filled my ears. I was pressed harder into the wall by Pein who seemed to need more friction.

Shivering, I used my knee to rub at Pein’s crotch and kissed back up to his lips. The room was filled with Pein’s moaning again, a little louder than before as he kisses me. Felling Pein’s tongue suddenly force its way into my mouth, my eyes widened and I fought back for dominate. With a growl from the man under me, he let me win and I happily let my tongue explore his mouth.

During the kiss, I was lifted up higher to where I could wrap my legs around Pein’s waist and my back was pressed harder into the wall.

Feeling Pein’s lips leave my own, we both took a moment to catch our breaths and lick the trail of saliva away. I stared down at Pein, my eyes full of lust and want. “I love you,”

This was immediately returned by Pein who was smiling. "I love you too,” Watching him close his eyes to hide the emotions swirling behind them, I giggled and trailed kisses down Pein’s jaw and up to his ear.

“Mine,” My voice was deep and possessive, causing the other man to shiver and exposes his neck more for me. Feeling his hands thread through my hair and tug on my black locks gently, I sucked harshly on his neck, leaving behind a red mark.

At Pein’s moans and pleads for more, I licked along his neck, leaving a wet trail behind. I bit down softly and was happy to hear Pein’s angelic moans in my ear and feel him move his head to expose more of his soft flesh. 

Figuring Pein enjoyed being bitten, I add more pressure to when I was bitting causing a small amount of blood to seep out.

"Is that all you have Tobi?” His voice was shaky but I could still hear the teasing in his words. I smirked and blew on my previous bite, causing Pein to shiver.

"Tobi was just being careful not to hurt Pein,” I leaned back to his neck, kissing a spot softly before biting down harshly, causing blood to flow out and drip down his neck. Smirking, I licked up the blood and sucked on the wound, drinking the last of the red liquid.

"You don't need to be careful with me,” He whispered his advise softly as he felt the pain in his neck increase.

Nodding, I repeated the process and left many bite marks along his neck, some deeper than others. I could still taste the blood as I ran my tongue over his flesh. I hummed happily at the taste and the loud moaning coming from the other man.

Realising I hadn’t left any marks on Pein collarbone, I moved down to it, sucking gently.

Pein's eyes widened as I did this “Please, Tobi. More,” He whines out, almost a moan.

Chuckling at his pleading, I bit down and drove my teeth through his sweet flesh. He moaned louder than he previously had, his breathing erratic. "There you go" Pein whispers.

I smirked and ripped the flesh off, spitting it out and licking my lips of his blood.

"You're mine now. You belong to Tobi and no one else. This scar proves it.” My voice was deep and husky, possessiveness laced through the words. I smiled as the amber-haired man nodded, slight fear showing in his eyes.

"Good boy,” I licked the blood off of his collarbone, kissed back up his neck and to his lips where I kissed him forcefully, letting him taste his own blood.

I smirked at the tugging on my hair and opened my mouth, felling Pein’s tongue explore every inch.

After a hum from Pein, he pulled away from the kiss and brushed his lips along my neck, teasingly, causing me to whimper. I take my cloak off, letting it drop to the floor and tilt my head up to give Pein more room.

Hearing Pein chuckle, I suddenly felt teeth sink into my neck causing me to gasp and whimper, pleading for him to bite me harder whilst moaning into his ear softly.

I felt him kiss to the other side on my neck and bite down harshly, making the blood under my skin bubble to the surface and flow down my neck.

I gasp and my head falls onto Pein’s shoulder, moaning loudly as my neck starts to burn. Hearing Pein laugh, he let the blood run down my neck further before licking it off, heading back up to the wound.

I shivered as the air hit the trail of saliva left behind and bit Pein’s shoulder softly to muffle my moans.

He kept moving around my neck, leaving bites and hickeys behind whilst I bit down harder on his shoulder, my moans muffled by his skin.

Feeling Pein pull back, I looked up into his eyes. They held slight concern but were overwhelmed by lust. “You alright?” His asked softly, holding me protectively.

I nodded “It feels good,” I kissed Pein softly to erase his worry and was able to taste my own blood on his lips.

I could feel Pein smile as he kissed back, pulling us to the floor with me on top. I smirked and pinned Pein’s hands to the floor, still attacking his lips and enjoying the rare dominance over the man.

I was happy to hear Pein moan into the kiss as he balled up his fists.

Moving both of Pein’s wrists into one hand, I ran my hand down his bare torso which was followed by my mouth, nipping and sucking at his skin happily.

Hearing, the amber-haired man's breath hitch, his back arched upwards making me grin and move to a nipple, biting down on it gently and tugging.

Noticing Pein’s squirming and struggling under me, I moved back up, letting go of his wrist but still trapping him against the floor. “You alright?”

Pein whined and nodded, obviously upset with me stopping my actions. I nodded in understanding and flicked the nipple I had previously bitten and watched Pein’s face melt into pleasure.

"Don't tease me,” Pein whined making a fake pout which caused me to smirk.

"But where is the fun in that?” Pein laughed quietly at my response and I moved down his body, running my hands over his hips to rub the inside of his thighs. I was shocked as he opened his legs wider for me, his face turning a bright red.

I smirked and ran my hand over Pein’s crotched and moved to take his pants and boxers off. Watching the man lift himself up to allow me, I slid the last off his clothes off and threw them aside. “Good boy,” 

I took my own clothes off, them disappearing somewhere in the room. I smirked as Pein cracked open an eye and turned even redder at the sight.

I hummed happily and took the other mans cock in my hand, stroking it slowly and feeling it grow harder.

I looked down at Pein’s face as he let out a loud moan and frowned when he covered his mouth with a hand and bit down on it to suppress any sounds.

I moved down and took hold of Pein’s wrist, moving his hand away. "Don't hide your moans. I want to hear you,” I took his other wrist and pinned them back to the floor, grinding my erection against Pein’s and moaning.

Listening to Pein whine as a rather loud moan escaped his lips was music to my ears. I lent down and kisses him gently as a reward for listening and leaned down to his ear. "Would you like me to stretch you first?"

Watching Pein shake his head quickly and smile, I nodded and kissed down his chest until I reached his throbbing member.

Taking it in my mouth, I began sucking it harshly and smirked as Pein’s breath hitched. Hearing him moan, I began to bob my head, dragging my teeth along his shaft.

Hearing my name yelled out by the man below, I started to suck harder, his fingers making their way to my hair and pushing me down more. 

I kept sucking on Pein cock for another minute before pulling off and placing my own at his entrance. “Ready?”

Watching him nod, I slowly began to push in, the man whimpering as his ass was stretched. 

Once my cock was completely inside of Pein’s ass, I littered his stomach and chest with soft kisses as I waited for him to get used to my size. Feeling him roll his hips, I pulled back out and thrust in again, setting a slow and almost torturous pace.

After some time, the man below me began to squirm, moaning and begging me to go faster. Smirking, I sped up until I was pounding into his tight ass, grunting with each thrust. 

Placing Pein’s legs over my shoulders, I smirked. “Oh fuck Tobi. Right there!” I had found his prostate and made sure I hit it each time I thrust back into his ass.

Feeling the walls of Pein’s ass clench around my cock, I moaned loudly, my thrusting becoming erratic. 

Reaching down, I took Pein’s cock in my hand and began to stroke it. “Cum with me Pein,” 

Hearing the man moan loudly, my hand was covered in his sticky white cum and my cock was squeezed tightly. Groaning, I shot my own seed into his ass, filling him up. 

Pulling out, I watched happily as my cum started to dribble out of his ass.

Flipping Pein onto his hands and knees, I ran my tongue over his asshole, licking up my own cum and humming happily. Shoving my tongue in, I was rewarded with a sweet moan from my lover. 

Feeling myself grow hard again, I started to stroke my cock whilst exploring Pein’s ass with my tongue. Pulling back, I got up and slammed my cock into his ass, causing his arms to give way.

Grinning, I kept thrusting into him, not giving Pein any time to get used to my cock again. “Your ass is so tight Pein. It feels so good around my cock.”

I continued to pound into him at a fast pace causing the man let out a string of curses and cum again. I groaned as his ass clamped down on me, pushing me over the edge. 

Pulling out of Pein, I collapsed next to him. “Are you alright?"

He nodded and kissed me gently "Are you alright?”

I chuckled quietly and stood up shakily, holding out a hand to Pein so I could help him up “I’m better than ever,”

~Pein’s Pov~

I took Tobi’s hand and stood up, wincing slightly at the pain “Let’s go take a shower,”

Leading Tobi to the bathroom, I turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up before stepping in. I hissed as the hot water hit the wounds on my neck.

Pulling Tobi in with me, he had similar reactions and began to clean himself. I followed his actions until I was satisfied and moved onto washing Tobi’s hair. He seemed to enjoy it as he started to fall asleep.

I chuckled and washed the shampoo out, earning an unhappy whine from Tobi. 

Finishing up, I made sure Tobi was done and turned the shower off, grabbing a towel to dry myself off with whist Tobi did the same.

Shuffling into my room, I pulled out a pair of clothes and chucked some to Tobi. “Tired?” I asked, watching as Tobi yawned with a nod.

"Can... Tobi sleep with Pein?" He asked timidly, fiddling with his fingers whilst staring at the ground.

I walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets down so we could get in. “Of course. You can pick side.”

Tobi nodded and flopped onto the bed ungracefully, rolling to the opposite side and burying his head into the pillow.

I shook my head with a smile, crawling into bed and pulling the blankets over the both of us.

Closing my eyes, I felt Tobi move and snuggle into my side. I turned and wrapped my arms around him, smiling slightly “I love you,”

I slowly began to fall asleep, the last thing I hear for the night being…

“I love you too”

\-------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this. I spent way too long procrastinating ;-; If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me and criticism is appreciated.  
-Faith


End file.
